vootfandomcom-20200213-history
Fei-Yen Kn
Fei-Yen Knight (RVR-14) is a controllable Virtuaroid in VOOT. She is light, fast, agile, and has decently powerful weaponry. Her drawback is her weak armor. Along with Temjin, she is recommended for beginners due to her ease of use and intuitive controls. Gameplay Right Weapon Fei-Yen fires a feminine stream of pink energy balls. Very weak, but with a fast recharge rate, Fei can hurl an endless stream at her enemy. Good for chip damage and keeping your opponent moving. ;LTRW :* Her fastest stream of energy balls. This attack does no damage (only stripping V armor) unless Fei is in golden form. Even then, it is easily avoidable. Crouching version is pretty much the same. Use sparingly, if at all. ;RW :* Main projectile attack. Harass your enemies and keep 'em on their toes. Crouching version is faster but less damaging. ;RTRW :* Fei goes stationary and fires a set of significantly larger energy balls. Keep your distance when performing this attack, as it tends to leave Fei wide open to retaliation. This attack is most useful in two scenarios. First, after downing your opponent, it acts as a nice follow up. Secondly, you can use this one in the air (mid-range) as a counterattack, though it's a bit hard to pull to off. Notice the pink hearts that pop up as you fire this attack. Left Weapon Fei-Yen slices the air and sends a sword beam straight at the enemy. About equal in damage to Temjin's sword beam, though Fei's is faster and not quite as wide. An excellent addition to Fei's arsenal that cannot be overlooked. ;LTLW :* Her slowest beam, this one fades away after 400m. You can fire three of these in quick succession with a full energy bar. A decent attack, but NOTHING compared to her... :;cLTLW ::* One of her top three attacks. Fei's fastest beam with superb knockdown, this can be considered her best projectile attack at close range. It dissipates at 305m. Use often. ;LT :* Standard sword beam attack. Eats up a good portion of the left bar, but it travels for a surprising 732m before disappearing. As a neat (and useful) trick, you can fire this and a nuclear heart consecutively if you press LT and then immediately input her CW. The timing is very tight. On the Xbox360 controller, you need to let up only halfway on the left trigger and then press both triggers down. cLW is inferior to cLTLW as it has a longer delay, eats up more energy, and fails to cause knockdown. :;LTRW ::* Fei draws an outline of a heart in the air and floats it towards her enemy. If it connects, it temporarily stuns your opponent. Nice for setting up combos, but keep your distance as it does incur a noticeable delay. cLTRW takes even longer to set up, and for that it fails. Center Weapon ;*Fei-Yen launches a nuclear heart at the enemy. Whether it explodes upon impact depends entirely on your opponent. Cypher? No problem. Dordray? Tenderize first. :;LTCW ::* Ignores v-armor, uses little energy, and travels in a straight line. You can fire these to your heart's content (no pun intended), but remember they are fairly easy to dodge. cLTCW travels slower. :;CW ::* Fei sends a nuclear heat in an upward arc toward her opponent. If you're not at least 300m from your opponent, chances are this badboy will sail right over the competition. If you can stun your opponent at a distance with LTRW, this is an excellent follow up attack. A good all-around move. cCW is similar to cLWCW. :;RTCW ::* Fei creates a set of streaming heart-arches that travel in a straight line. Strong, but hard to connect. Poor homing means you really have to aim this one. Not very practical. cRTCW is about the same. Melee ;*Fei's CW melee is second in distance only to Apharm B's. In other words, there's a reason she's holding that dainty little sabre. Get in there and show 'em your slice 'n dice. You get style points if you can pull off her butt bounce (LTRW in melee distance). Category:Virtuaroids